vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112983-wildstar-nation-says-goodbye-with-a-twist
Content ---- ---- Or... A long time back they stated that they had two groups working. 1 Group attempting to chase down bugs, and implement fixes, etc. The Second group designed and created content. This content, had already been.... pre designed to an extent, and was being designed..... So try and look at this from a differing perspective. You, as the player, play the game. You see things you would like to get changed, ideas for new content, etc. You post them. Developers see them. They are currently in midstride... having already mapped out and created x content. Now, they are trying to shift design ideas in midstride while finishing out what they have already created and incorporate whatever can be used into what the players have said they wanted. So no, not two different people, but an original concept created by the developers, which is attempting to integrate ideas given at random intervals by players. Couple that with the fact that you have x amount of employees. All of these people are currently midstream in terms of projects. The idea that carbine should be able to halt them all in middle of what they are working on, and attempt to completely shift direction..... its.... kind of.... ludicrous. It takes time to free up resources. Say they are almost finished on drop 2, and a quarter finished on drop three.... do they drop everything on drop 2, because a portion of the player base doesn't want something? Or wants something different? And if they do, what kind of backlash would they face for "failing to provide content in a timely fashion"? Truthfully, as far as the player base is concerned... they are damned if they do and damned if they don't. So they released the game. People liked it, but disliked aspects of it. They have focused on releasing the content they probably already had close to completion, and fix as many bugs and balance issues as fast as they could. Then they start shifting resources towards content that the player base has a general consensus on. Seems like 2 very different people making decisions, when its probably not. At any rate... it is what it is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- correct me if I'm wrong but Matte kay was canned by Carbine wasn't he? left before the game ever came out. colour me cynical in regards to anything he has to say having said that, someone tell me what else was in the show, I can't watch past the first few minutes :D | |} ---- Honestly that's about the only way you get me to enter a daily zone anymore. Guildie says: "Neph! Come help me with my dailies!". Neph says: "Okay...." Dailies bore me to tears. Always have, in every game. I do them once to see the content and then very rarely after. | |} ---- ---- I go to work for 8-9 hours every day. When I log in to play a game, more "work" is the last thing I want to do. Dailies are a chore. A boring-ass, totally mind-numbing task, with such a low reward-to-boredom level I just can't sit through them more than once a week, if that. They're more like "weeklies" for me at this point. The lack of dynamic content in those zones bores me. I won't do them. In this aspect, the dev team failed us miserably. Dynamic dailies or GTFO. | |} ---- Is Tex' opinion. Chua not see them as chore. Is small run through zones taking one hour maximum for both zones. Depend on how big Chua make party. | |} ---- Keep in mind that the average gamer is probably putting in 1-2 hours a night. If one of the only viable ways to make platinum or experience new content is to spend 50-100% of your gaming time doing something incomparably repetitive, uninspired, generic and immersion-breaking (didn't I just kill this guy yesterday, and the 30 yesterdays before that?)... well, that's a problem. On the other hand, I think there are plenty of things to do at 50, so the existence of dailies grind doesn't bother me much. If other people enjoy it, have fun. But I do hope that producing this kind of content is not Carbine's plan for future updates. :P All that aside, didn't bother with the podcast. I dislike people who get really into something and then act like it somehow betrayed them when it fails to live up to their expectations. Since July I've been quite cognizant of the issues Wildstar has, and realize they won't change any time soon, even if the devs want them to. Transforming an MMO takes a lot of time and energy. If I leave with a "here's what I dislike about your game" after three months of playing, you have permission to call me an idiot. It's pure selfish consumerism to claim you love a game and then take a shot at the company as you leave. You should know that kind of behaviour hurts the community and will almost certainly not help the game, as most of the issues are well known already. I'm sure private channels exist to air grievances. Threads posted on these forums exclusively about leaving and why are just diva syndrome to me. | |} ----